The Heroines Of Arendelle
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Elsa and Anna didn't think that they will get the shocking surprise of a lifetime when familiar stranger comes through their door. Meanwhile, Hans come back but not as he is once before! Will Elsa, Anna, and the stranger be able to stop Hans and save Arendelle once more or will Hans finally win! Warning! Character will change from OC soon:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Just letting you know that the first chapter of this will be uploaded today. And I'm gonna to let you guys know that there will be a lot of drama, betrayal, family problems, and not to mention shocking surprises! :D**


	2. Wash Up On Shore

**Good morning everyone! :D Here's the first chapter to this story. So let me know what you guys think about by reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Washed Up On Shore**

**_3 years ago_**

It was a humid day in Denmark. The waves brush up against the shoreline and the sunshine brightly on the water, making it glisten. Not to far away from the shoreline, a watch tower was nearby. It was somewhat high but not too high and have an overlook balcony and next to it was a small cottage with a chimney. Inside the watch tower were two men. There were a short and chubby man, who was sleeping against the wall while being supported by his hand. He was slowly falling forward by always manage to catch himself from falling flat on his face by jerking back. Across from him were a tall and lean man, who seem to think that the short man was listening to his story.

"So then I said that the King was crazy but he was like 'Do it now!' and that's when I-"

he was cut off from the sound of snoring.

"Paul?" The tall man asked.

Paul didn't respond to his name, making the tall man turn around just to see Paul jerking himself back from falling on his face.

"Paul wake up" the tall man said a little louder.

Paul mumbled something as he turn over to his other side. This agitated the tall man very well when he did that. He looked around for something to wake Paul up. He then saw a telescope near him. He picked it up, aim it just right at Paul, and release it until there was a loud

**PING!**

The telescope hit Paul right on the head! Paul quickly jerked awake and began to say "Aye! Aye! I'm up! I'm up!"

The tall man looked at him and said "You better be. And here I thought you were listening to my story"

"And what story is that?" Paul asked as he rubbed his head

Before the tall man got to respond, Paul responded

"If it's the one about you debating with the King about taking that shot and you refuse then I already heard it before

"Aww man Paul! Why you have to ruin it for me?!"

"Because I was there"

"How you know?" Mark argued back with an eyebrow raised. Paul just sigh and pushed himself off the floor

"Whatever I'll go look out" Paul said as he took the telescope that was thrown at him and walk over to the balcony and began looking out.

"Okay but when you feel yourself about to fall over, feel free to always jerk yourself back" Mark joked kindly as he turn back to his post. "haha Mark good one. You aren't sure that haven't been use more than once?" Paul responded sarcastically. Mark was about to say something smart but couldn't come up with one. So instead he then began to continue on with his story "I remember you were freaking out saying we weren't going to make then it was at that moment when the-"

"Oh my gods!" Paul yelled, accidentally cutting Mark off again.

"What is it Paul?" Mark asked in alarmed

"I see something-no somebody!" Paul reported as he kept looking out.

"What?!" Mark said in surprise. They haven't seen anything for the last 5 days until now.

"Come here" Paul said as he wave a hand over, gesturing for Mark to come see. Mark did what he said and took the telescope from him and looked out. He then saw a person on a small raft floating.

"It's a person?! Come on! Let's go get them!" Mark said to Paul. Paul nodded his head and the two ran away from the balcony.

* * *

When Mark and Paul made it down the tower, they ran as fast as they could to the shoreline. They saw that the unconscious person was an good couple of feet away from them. When they notice that have to swim to get the unconscious person, Mark and Paul both gave each other a look.

"You get 'em!" They both said in unison as they point to each other. "What?!" They said again in unison as they took a step back from each other and began pointing again "No way! You go! Grr!"

"Ugh we need to stop doing that!" Paul exclaimed

"Agreed. Let's both go" Mark suggested

"Fine" Paul grumbled.

The two men then jump into the water and began to swim towards where the person was at and brung them back to shore. When they all got on shore, the two men then rolled the person over to see who it was.

"It's a woman?!" Paul gasped in realization

"I can see that Paul" Mark said rolling his eyes

"What do you think happen to her?" Paul asked

"I don't know" Mark answered "But whatever it was it must've not been g-" He then cut himself off when he notice the locket that hung around the woman's neck and was partly covered by her long hair. He then check it. Judging from the way it was made, he knew it had to be really rare and it had some type of symbol on it. Also a name was in grave on it, saying "Rose A." Not thinking at all, he slowly open the locket to see what was inside it. When he did, he gasped loudly and his eyes widen!

Paul look at Mark in bewilderment "Hey Mark. What's wro-?"

He stop himself in mid sentence when he saw what Mark was looking at. His eyes also widen as he turn his head to Mark. "Hey Mark is this?" Paul questioned as he looked inside the locket. Mark nodded his head "Indeed it is but how?!"

"Gee I don't know let's ask her I'm sure she would give us an answer"

"Stop being sarcastic Paul. This is serious!"

"You're right..sorry" Paul said apologetically as he hung his head. Mark looked at him and sigh. He looked at the locket around the woman's neck and carefully took it off the woman's neck.

Paul saw what he was doing and began to freak!

"What are you doing man?!" Paul asked out in fear!

"I'm holding onto this" Mark stated as he put the locket inside his cloak

* * *

Paul shot a look of fear at Mark's way "Are you crazy man?! Why would you take something from the dead?! Now she's going to curse us!"

Mark did a quiet chuckle. He knew how Paul gets when he freaks out but he decided to play along "Us? You mean only me right?"

"No because I'm here with you Mark!" Paul screamed at him.

He then begins to pace back and forth, muttering "Oh dead woman please don't punish me for Mark's foolish actions! Please dead woman! I beg of you! Here I'll get your locket back!"

Paul then turns to Mark with his hand held out "Mark, give me the locket"

Mark burst out laughing at the short man "She's not dead Paul so calm down okay?"

"How do you know?!" Paul asked, freaking out. Mark hovered a hand over her mouth for a moment until he felt a soft breath tickled his palm a little.

"She's only out cold that's all so would you stop worrying?" He said as he pulled back his hand. Paul calmed himself down a little before he replied "I guess so"

Mark smiled "Good. Now come on and help me bring her inside. She needs to get warm" Mark then hoisted her up and quickly slid her arm around his neck for support.

"Hey don't forget us too! But okay I'll help but I bet you she will feel some type of way when the first thing she sees is two men looking at her. Thinking we are some perverts" Paul joked but quickly ran over to help Mark by sliding the woman's other arm around his neck.

Mark just rolled his eyes and said "Whatever Paul"

The two then carried the woman back to their small cottage next to the watch tower.

* * *

**I know this is really early but do anybody have a guess of who this woman is? If not, that's okay. The later chapters will show all but if you have a pretty good guess, don't tell anyone and we will see if you are right :) Chapter 2 will be hopefully uploaded today :D**


	3. Do You Think They Will Be Proud?

**Sorry for the delay but here's chapter 2 :D**

* * *

It's been a year since the Great Thaw. Arendelle is flourishing more now than ever! The Queen of Arendelle, Elsa, is taking the position of Queen better than before, though she's been very busy with either paperwork or meetings about the Kingdom's benefits. Kristoff or now he likes to call himself "The Ice Master and Deliverer", been very busy as well with his ice business along side with his trusty reindeer, Sven. Olaf, the talking snowman, is now a huge entertainment for the children of Arendelle. And Anna, the Princess of Arendelle, is just and always will be Anna.

* * *

Anna been always wanting to spend time with her sister for the pass week but unfortunately she couldn't. Since the Princess doesn't really have that much responsibilities as a Queen, Anna is always free to do anything and that was to spend quality time with her sister. One day, Anna notice that Elsa have no meetings and caught up with all her paperwork. This was the opportunity she was waiting for! The young Princess jumped right out of bed and dash out of her room and headed over to her sister's room.

* * *

When Anna got to Elsa's room, she stop herself when she saw that Elsa's door was slightly open. She just wanted as much as to bust right into her sister's room but she wanted to take the most reasonable approach. Knocking. Anna then slowly made her way to the door. She made a fist and prepare to knock.

As Anna was about to go and knock on the door she then stop herself. Even though it's been a year since Elsa started opening up to her more, Anna still can't help but resort back to her old ways again. 'Maybe I shouldn't bother Elsa. Yeah! Today's her day off so I'm not going to ruin it for her' Anna thought to herself as she began to turn away. Suddenly, Anna then thought back to a previous conversation her and Elsa had a while back

_"Some no more closed doors right?" Anna asked while she fidget her fingers together._

_Elsa smiled "That's right. If you need me for anything I don't care how stupid it is, just come right in well get me a warning though"_

_Anna laughed as she threw herself at her sister "It's a deal"_

Anna then snap back into reality, she saw how her hand was shaking with anticipation but she quickly brushed it away and went right on in the room.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna chirped as she came into her sister's room with a huge grin on her face. She was hoping to see her older sister standing there with a grin on her face but instead she was nowhere to be seen. Fear came a little to Anna as she walk more into the room.

"Hey. You can come out of hiding Elsa. I'm not going to get you. Promise!" Anna said as she look around carefully.

But still Elsa was nowhere in sight! "Elsa?!" Anna call out again as she look around more carefully than before.

Still nothing.

'Oh no! What if something bad happen to her?!' Anna thought for a moment. The thought alone made Anna feel a fear gripping hold on her.

Without a second thought, Anna quickly left out the room to go find her sister.

* * *

As Anna left out of her sister's room, she quickly darted down the hall and turn the corner when she then collide with a hard grandfather clock that Gerda and Kai were moving to the other hallway. Anna moaned in pain as she rub her head while supporting herself with the other hand.

"Oh Princess! Are you alright?!" Gerda asked as she went quickly over to the fallen Princess. Offering her aiding to help her up.

"I'm fine Gerda. Just a bit clumsy you know?" Anna groaned slightly as she got off from the ground.

"Are you sure Anna?" Kai asked, still feeling a little worry for the young Princess. Anna saw this and best try to calm and reassure them.

"Yeah no broken bones for once" Anna joked as she did a full body check to make sure and prove to the worrying adults.

Anna manage to get the two to let out a relieve laughter, knowing that their Princess is alright now. "Have you guys seen Elsa?" Anna quickly asked them.

"Wasn't she not in her office?" Kai said with high wonder. That's usually where The Queen will be at. Anna shook her head before replying "No. I check in there but she was nowhere to be found"

"That's very odd"

"I know. She never leaves her room. I hope she is alright" Anna said feeling a little down.

"I'm sure she is Anna, she wouldn't leave you. Your sister always kept her promise of never leaving your side and she won't break it now" Kai said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Anna did a tiny smile "Yeah you are right. Thanks for your help"

Just as Anna was getting ready to turn around, she heard Gerda gasp in realization "Oh!"

Anna quickly turn back around to face Gerda and said "What is it Gerda?"

"I know where Your Majesty is!" Gerda exclaim

"Really?! Where?" Anna said with so much enthusiasm.

"Well I remember her saying that she was going to a place to forgive"

"A place to forgive? What does that mean?" Kai said as he try to ponder what Gerda had just said. Anna took a moment to process this and quickly she made her way towards the door. Kai and Gerda soon notice this and became aware.

"Where are you going Your Highness?" Kai ask out in concern

Anna stop in her tracks and turn back to face the two older adults. She then gave them a huge grin

"I know where she is"

* * *

On the hill, not to far away from the Kingdom, stood two stones. Both have names engrave on it. There was a lot of flowers around the graves. Also an Arendelle symbol was on them. Standing in front of the stones is a young woman wearing a dress with a light hue of icy blue. She had platinum blonde hair and sharp blue heels. It didn't take a smart person to realize that is Elsa.

"Oh Mama" Elsa said as she look from one grave. "Oh Papa" As she turn to the other grave. She took in deep breath before continuing "It's been so different around here without you guys-I mean Arendelle's fine and I'm doing quite well now thanks to our fiery Princess Anna. She should show me the correct way of using my powers. She showed me that love was the way instead of concealing it all the way. I believe that

"I miss them too"

Startled, Elsa quickly turn around and greeted by a strawberry blonde

"Anna?" Elsa said as if she didn't know what to say after that. She was completely stun. Anna chuckle slightly as she made her way toward her sister and took a seat next to her on the ground. "I was worry about you for a second there"

Instantly, Elsa went to apologizing mode "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Hey. It's no big deal" Anna said, waving her hand. Saving Elsa the trouble of explaining herself but there's something that did strike her strangely.

"I never seen you come here before"

"I tried to be hidden about it. I wanted to be alone" Elsa said the last part more quietly. Anna look at her with a sadness

"How long you been doing this?"

"A year after the Great Thaw" Elsa answered as she stare absent mindedly "I just wanted to pay my respects. I want them to forgive me. I want them to be proud of me but I guess I waited too late for that huh?"

"Oh Elsa" Anna said gently as she pull Elsa into a quick embrace. Elsa tense slightly from it but didn't try to push away. When they pull back, Anna told her

"Of course they forgive you. You're their daughter and they will always love you no matter what you do and no you didn't wait too late for that. I know and they know that they're proud of you. Arendelle's proud of you and more importantly I'm proud of you" Anna stated proudly while looking at her sister, who was still looking away. 'So cheer up" She said as she place her hand on Elsa's back and begins to rub it. Elsa tense up a little, she still trying to get over the contact of someone other than her own self. Elsa smile at Anna and said "This is why you should have been Queen, Anna. You are always saving someone"

Anna laugh at her sister's statement "Yeah but I'm glad you're Queen because we wouldn't have a kingdom anymore if I was"

The two sisters share a laugh together for a moment then fall into silence.

* * *

"Hey Anna?" Elsa said, finally breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Anna respond

Elsa took in a deep breath "Do you ever get this feeling that our parents might still be out there somewhere?"

Anna was taking back by this. She wasn't sure how to respond to this. She have to admit that she never gave that much thought but she's not totally against the idea of believing it. "I always had hope that they were"

"You don't now?" Elsa asked in surprise as she turn to face to her younger sister.

"No way!" Anna yelled, making Elsa wince a little. Anna saw this and quickly regretted what she said "Sorry about that Elsa"

Elsa puts her hand up and shakes her head "No it's fine. You're good"

Anna nodded. She turn her head away from Elsa and face forward as she went on."It's just..." There was a brief pause for a moment "It's just that if they are then why haven't they come back home yet? Did I do something wrong?" Elsa took hold of Anna's hand, causing Anna to be surprise by this. She then turn back to Elsa.

"No you didn't do anything wrong Anna" Elsa answered quickly when she since her sister's despair "They probably are really gone but I just like to have a glimmer of hope. That was all. I'm sorry that it upset you"

"No it's fine Elsa, you did just the opposite" Anna said reassuringly as she rub the top of her sister's hand.

This made Elsa very confuse. She looked back at her sister, seeing if she will get her answer for her question. Anna saw the questionably look she gave and couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm glad one of us can think positive in moments like this" Anna smile at her, brightly.

Elsa return the smile back. Anna then got up from the ground and held out a hand for her sister. Elsa gladly accepted it as she put her hand on hers. "Come on. The chocolates in the kitchen aren't going to eat themselves" Anna stated after she pull her sister up from the ground as well.

"I don't know Anna. Will they?" Elsa joke playfully but that made Anna's eyes widen in realization

"Oh no!" Anna exclaim as she quickly jump up on to her feet.

"Anna?" Elsa ask in concern. She could slowly feel her ice start to creep out.

"I remember Olaf loves chocolates too! Come on Elsa! I have to save my babies!" Anna scream as she took off towards their home.

"More like our babies. There's no way I'm letting Anna take all them" Elsa said to herself as she took off after her sister. With chocolate only on their minds as they head back to their home.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Next one will be uploaded hopefully later today or tomorrow! CC out :D**


End file.
